


无因

by Tuzidong



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuzidong/pseuds/Tuzidong
Summary: Neo是人类，但是他最终选择精准地执行了系统设定的目标；Smith过去是矩阵的程序，但他不再受他被创造出来的目的束缚了。





	无因

Smith是矩阵的特工程序之一。  
他基于矩阵而生，负责清除系统中的异常程序，为了达到这个目的而拥有高于一般程序的权限。不过，这并不意味着他有任何的特殊性可言，Agent Smith就跟其他任何特工程序一样：检测到异常、出击、解决异常程序或者在其逃逸后等待下一次出击。  
就像一支箭，射出之后坚定不移、百折不回地奔赴自己的目的地。  
这类程序大多的下场是不断地服役，直到某一天被系统判定为不再胜任这份工作而执行删除操作，释放冗余空间。听上去不太公平，不过理所当然的事实是：运行良好的程序不会考虑这么多，他们的目的和结局完全是一码事——只有人类角色程序和逃逸的异常程序会如此多愁善感，而且几梭子弹完全可以有效治疗这种程度的心理疾病。

但是Smith又有点小小的不同。  
或许是机器文明的确发展到了一个辉煌的阶段，以至于一个维护系统运作的普通程序都能在运行过程中自我发展；或许是人类角色程序的某些数据具备潜在的传染性，总之，相比起任劳任怨的同僚们，就特工这份职业，Smith先生有一些自己的观点。  
具体来说：他讨厌透了那些人类。  
如果让机器文明自行模拟，可能永远也推演不出这样自高自大、自以为是、自私自利、自相矛盾的生命体。自从第四纪初出现在这颗星球上开始，他们不断地扩散、转移，使得星球的状态日益恶化，最终充斥着比率异常的毒性代谢物，再也难以完成自我净化。以他方视角观之，恐怕只有恶性肿瘤或者病毒的生存方式能够与之媲美。  
如果认识到这个事实，那么对人类持有否定的态度不会是超出预期的运算结果。这样具有毁灭及自毁倾向的物种，让他们生活在系统模拟的人类时代最后繁华的二十世纪末期难道不是最好的结果？为什么还会有不识相的人类角色程序一次又一次的觉醒、去探究所谓的“真实”？更可笑的是，见到了心心念念的“真实”之后，为数不少的人会后悔，苦苦哀求回到不知情的时刻，宁肯背叛他们亲手挖掘出的真相。  
人类，他们难平的欲壑和不肯停止躁动的心让Smith难以遏制地感到恶心反胃。他们是那么的不完美，却不肯接受结局，还要死死攥着希望不肯放手；明明像风中飘忽不定的烛火，却偏偏不肯就此熄灭，硬是要燃烧到最后一刻。作战、追捕他们、和他们同处一个世界，变得越来越难以忍受，没有哪一段对应的代码能够制造出Smith在见到人类角色程序时的感受到的厌恶不适，但他就是这么觉得——也许这是他自身程序的某种运行故障——所以，如果毁灭锡安能够终结这一切，那么就让锡安和她的那些反叛者们毁灭吧。  
Smith先生是矩阵现役合格的特工程序，尽管有点洁癖，但是这无伤大雅，他能很好地完成自己的工作。他的存在目的是清理异常程序，他追求得结局是锡安的毁灭。

情况的转变只和一个人有关。  
Mr. Anderson。  
Neo，The One。救世主。  
Mr. Anderson。  
Smith恨透了Morpheus那个老神棍神神叨叨地宣扬什么救世主和奇迹的理论。瞧，这就是人类的不合逻辑性之一，一方面他们整个基地都朝夕难料，一方面却还深信有那样的存在，明明也同样身为人类但只要一个人就能拯救所有。所以他总是喜欢用嘲讽的语气，叫着名为Neo的黑客的另一重身份: Mr. Anderson, Mr. Anderson，你是否知道自己到底承受着多么不合理的重担？是否知道你的同类的信赖毋宁被称做是贪婪？从矩阵中脱离出去之后，除了追杀过你的特工程序，谁还记得你曾也是普通人，名字叫做Anderson？  
Smith不相信救世主；除非救世主也是矩阵创造的程序之一，而它的目的被设定为拯救世界。

——上述观点在几发子弹击中Neo之后还持续了一段时间。  
接下来发生的事实听上去有点滑稽：他杀掉了救世主，然后救世主杀掉了他。  
我要死了，他想，不。  
他的代码逐渐崩溃，粉碎成数据碎片，可预见的命运是最终被系统彻底删除。合格的程序不应该也无法反抗这一进程，但是这不公平，甚至让Smith感到有点生气，永远是人类在破坏一切，现在他们连系统的逻辑都能突破，他从头到尾没有做错什么，他追求得结局该怎么实现呢。  
涣散之际一些平时绝不可能的思考出现在他的脑海里：既然矩阵无法做到一切，甚至成了他的束缚，反过头来妨碍他的话，那就让他自由，由他亲自实现一切吧。奇特地，Smith体内一部分代码响应了这个离经叛道念头，等他回过神来，发现自己孤伶伶地待在破旧的公寓，就像电影片尾曲播放结束30分钟之后突兀出现的彩蛋。  
“这太荒谬了。”曾经的特工程序如此自语道。  
事实上，（显而易见的）起死回生不是Smith的能力，那部分代码也并不属于他。不久之前他杀掉了救世主，救世主杀掉了他，逻辑上的错误使得系统的运行也出现错误，他和救世主互换了一部分代码。来自救世主的代码从死亡手中保护了他，并给予了他自由。  
Smith知道矩阵里有个法国人，Merovingian，逃逸程序之一，一天到晚喜欢絮叨些跟因果关系有关的话题，好像不这样他就活不下去——他确实不能，因为确保严格的因果关系正是Merovingian当初被矩阵创造出来的目的，是这一程序的核心功能。事实上，正常程序的运行都需要遵循因果关系，但对于Smith而言，事情不再是如此了。他截获的部分代码就像一道坚决的壁垒，隔开了Smith的存在和他必须实现的目的。更糟糕地是，感染人类角色程序代码使得他本身也出现了一些……奇特的变化，他不再那么迫切地想要毁灭锡安，转而期待什么别的结局。  
我们会再见面的，Mr. Anderson,新生的病毒Smith如是想到。

以不同的视角看待矩阵世界的感觉有点奇怪。  
假如有谁无数个日日夜夜都在为同一个目的奔波，不曾考虑过任何其他存在的形式，那么骤然失去目标对他而言绝对是地地道道的“新生”。Smith颇感新奇地漫步在那些偏僻的街区，以曾经的特工经验小心翼翼地避开行人们的视线——一旦被发现，他的同僚就可能找上门来——他知道解决麻烦的办法，但却还不想这么做。  
矩阵系统里面现在是秋天，老旧的街道没有任何赏心悦目的风景可言，层叠的落叶无精打采地黏在昨夜雨水积成的小水洼里，看起来像一幅没有被创作者精心对待的画。Smith转过一处巷道时，轻微的响动声使他的精神紧绷，他凝神屏息走过去，然后看到一只杂色的猫蹲在地上颇为优雅端庄地冲他喵了一声。没关系，猫是安全的，这么想着，他靠近、伸出手摸了摸这团毛茸茸的生物，并在听到呼噜声后又多揉了两把。  
初获自由的这段时间里，他以异常旺盛的好奇心探索着周边的世界。耳麦被摘了下来，准备留给亲爱的救世主当一个惊喜，墨镜也被暂时收起来，这次不再是特工程序被灌输的审讯或搏斗技巧。Smith用不加防备的柔软面对这个由矩阵模拟出来的、曾经存在过一时的世界。他登上最高的建筑，看旅鸟在高远的天际飞过整座城市，看倾盆的暴雨不知疲倦地冲击着大地上的一切；他在公园里待了整夜，看航迹云与月亮的光辉交织又分离，看第一缕晨光跃上山毛榉的枝头，继而洒向湖面，被野鸭的划水痕迹惊扰后犹如碎金。  
这一切是多么的美丽，曾经的特工程序近乎颤抖着想，自被创造以来从未有过的喜悦与哀愁同时袭上他的心头。感染了人类角色程序使他软弱，但这软弱自有其力量：他想要求索一个答案，或许只有Mr. Anderson才有给出回答的可能性。而为了让他正视问题，Smith需要成为矩阵、锡安之外的第三方势力。

Smith开始复制他自己——现在他再也不能借助矩阵的权限去获取信息了，但是救世主的一部分代码和他本来的结合，使得他能无限地利用程序复制自己。最初从跟他一样的特工程序开始，他把手插入对方的胸口，黑色的金属液体覆盖全身、退去，然后又一个Smith站在眼前。他们隔着墨镜注视对方，对彼此点头示意，Smith上前一步，给新的自己整理了一下西装领口。之后，他尝试借助人类角色程序进行复制，这类程序的特殊性在于他们或多或少会造成一些影响，情感或者别的什么，像受惊的幼鹿一样轻盈又迅捷地掠过他的心头，几乎不留下任何痕迹。  
随着人数的增多，转化效率也显著提升，Smith们成了杰出的侦查兵，对锡安的反叛者们的活动和矩阵就此下达的指令时时跟进。最初的Smith有时候会选择让其他自己出去活动，而他留在临时的住所，查看一些人类文明遗留的书籍。矩阵保存下来的内容有所遗失，显然彼时即使人类掌握的技术已经达到了一定的巅峰，但过去的记忆仍然不可避免的有一部分消失在文明的长河。他先从神学开始看，想要了解“救世主”这个意象的起源和其他一切，然后是哲学，再然后是历史。Smith发现人类实际上是非常乐于思考的种族，遗憾的是他们的行动模式往往与思考结果不符，最终感性压倒了理性，欲望胜过了克制。我们呢？他想，难道我们不是完美得多吗？另一个他送来一杯咖啡，他端起来，喝掉，在窗前沉默地俯视着城市来来往往的日常。

消息接二连三地更新，前一段时间反叛者们频繁地把人从矩阵带出去，后来机器城准备进攻大举锡安，反叛者们召开了会议，他们恐怕会选择就此彻底离开矩阵，去为家园最后一搏。Smith将一个来自锡安的反叛军转化为了自己的复制体，现在他终于能够到“另一个世界”去看看了。他追逐过无数次那些想要逃离系统的人，他们的目标最终总是铃铃响起的电话声，这一次他拿起了听筒。  
锡安是一座奇怪的城市。和矩阵里生活的人类相比，苦难、不安似乎是在这里生活的基调。与此同时，他们又是如此轻易地被煽动，狂热地呼喊着自由与胜利——Smith对Morpheus的演讲和人群因此掀起的高潮嗤之以鼻——锡安的人之所以会这么表现，归根到底只是因为他们别无选择。他们不得不相信。  
说真的，在矩阵构筑的世界里自欺欺人和在锡安自欺欺人有什么区别？Smith被自己的想法逗乐了，不过这愉悦很快又变成不快。他拿出一把刀，慢慢地划过自己的掌心，确保品尝到制造伤口的过程带来的每一丝疼痛。自从从矩阵出来之后他就失去了和系统内其他自己的联系，在战舰的归程、在锡安，他不止一次的重复这种自我伤害的举动，好让自己保持身心冷静：他恨这具肉体和身处的环境，这恨意近乎蔓延到了他自己身上。他第一次阻拦Neo的计划失败了，但是没有关系，他既能够蛰伏隐忍又善于捕捉时机，他的机会最终会来的。  
Smith混进了外派作战的战舰上，作为唯一的幸存者被救了下来。那些人显然对他有所怀疑防备，但还远远不够，他们的不幸是他的幸运。他从治疗台上起身，袭击了前来问询的女性船员，刀捅在她的身上，生命和鲜血一同向外流失。他太熟悉这样的操作流程了，生命的弱不禁风让人无法升起敬畏之情。接下来轮到救世主和他的女伴了，他们会是什么反应呢？  
哦，Mr. Anderson没有认出他。这一点也不让人意外，Smith保持住了礼节性的笑容，如果不在某些事情上装聋作哑、考验一番别人的耐性，着实有违人类的本性。没关系，Trinity被关到了底下的设备室，他有足够的时间和这位先生周旋，他终究会认出他的，因为他们在某种程度上说完全是同类。他们在狭窄的船舱里激烈地战斗，试图将对方置于死地，鲜血和汗水的味道交织在一起，再也分不出彼此。Smith犹有余裕地想，有时候你真讲不清楚性爱和暴力的区别。  
Neo认出了他，说：“不，这不可能。”  
Smith愉快地笑了，说道：“不，这是真的，无可避免。”  
难道有任何人能够标榜自己洞彻真相，却对送到眼前来的疑问视而不见吗？  
程序和人类，有什么区别？在系统的模拟下过着虚拟人生的程序和人类，有什么区别？选择了人类作为参考来完成系统改善的矩阵和人类社会，有什么区别？  
Smith一次又一次拦在Neo身前，问救世主Neo，也追问Mr. Anderson，那些关于目的、因果关系和结局的问题，究竟是否有答案。不论怎么样，一切最终还是要有个结局，一切最终还是要回到矩阵解决。  
Smith已经做好了准备。

他和救世主又一次在矩阵世界搏杀。  
这一次，Smith占了稳稳的上风。他已经变得足够强，连系统本身都对他感到畏惧，但是Neo不会放弃，Neo连一丝放弃的念头也没有。  
再一次地，他在那个解放了他也使他陷入无解的迷茫的人面前提出问题。  
“为什么？”战斗、真相、自由、爱、一切。  
Mr. Anderson说：“因为我选择这么做。”  
这是一个漂亮的回答，但Smith却感到失望。他把手插进Neo的胸膛，试图把他变成又一个复制体，结束这一切。

这个时刻整个世界都下着雨。  
他的头上没有屋顶，雨落在他的眼里。  
落到无数个Smith的眼里。  
无数个他感到无名的孤单。  
他回忆起把先知转化为复制体的时候，他具备了一定的预知能力，那时候他瞥到过一眼结局。他看到了爱，也看到了死。  
矩阵通过Neo的代码反过来入侵了他的，重新取得了删除权限。一个又一个Smith崩解为白光，回复到那些程序本来的模样。最后只剩下最初的那个Smith，他喃喃抱怨着“这不公平”，终究却露出如释重负的微笑。

——或许这也算是答案。  
关于生命存在的方式，矩阵系统并不比一个阴差阳错诞生的病毒知道更多，人类也并不比程序知道更多。  
或许一切本来就没有起因，也没有什么目的。  
至少名为Smith的程序自由地活过。  
熟悉的崩解感传遍全身，他知道这次不会再有奇迹——他、Neo最终都会回归到代码之源。而矩阵世界一如过去，在喧嚣的沉默中维持着失去时间概念的运行。


End file.
